Jealousy
by waterstrike
Summary: Você não precisa me desculpar pra isso. É só ficar deitado na cama e duro. O resto, eu faço por conta própria.[Oneshot, GazettE, ReitaxRuki, R, 2ª pessoa, sexo oral, pornografia DUH]


**Título:** Jealousy

**Autora:** mizu

**Fandom:** Jrock, GazettE

**Pares: **ReitaxRuki

**Classificação: **R

**Gênero:** 2ª pessoa, sexo oral, pornografia (DUH)

**Sumário:** _"Você não precisa me desculpar pra isso. É só ficar deitado na cama e duro. O resto, eu faço por conta própria."_

**Notas: **Escrita há sabe-se lá quantos séculos, mas só postada agora. Falta de vontade de fazer as coisas é foda.

**Yeah, os Gazeboys são meus e todos têm o meu nome tatuado em suas bundas! -cai da cama e acorda- Infelizmente isso não é verdade. Não possuo nem um fio de cabelo deles e apenas utilizo de suas ilustres pessoas para fins de entretenimento.**

xxx

Você podia estar doente, mas certamente não estava _cego_.

Seus olhos seguiram exatamente o caminho que as mãos de Ruki fizeram até tocar a bunda de Aoi. E se não estivesse no meio de um live, em frente a uma platéia de peso considerável, você teria simplesmente largado o baixo e ido embora.

Você tinha idéia que aquilo era um simples fanservice, sabia, porque você e Ruki já tinham discutido inúmeras vezes sobre o assunto. E mesmo depois de terem entrado em _acordo_, a mera visão de Ruki e Uruha juntos lhe dava nos nervos. Mas você precisava controlar o ciúme, precisava fingir que estava tudo _bem_. Além do mais, Ruki era _seu_ namorado. Era _você_ quem ele amava. E era _seu nome_ que ele chamava todas as noites quando tremia de prazer sob seu corpo.

Mas sua mente se recusava a engolir _aquele_ fanservice em especial. Era Aoi. E Ruki nunca fazia _nada_ com Aoi. Com Uruha, sim, as danças perto do loiro, a famigerada lambida no pescoço da guitarra dele, os olhares e toques... Isso você podia fingir que aceitava. Mas Aoi não.

"Ruki?"

Ele virou com aquele sorriso encantador e você quase esqueceu a meia dúzia de palavras malcriadas que queria dizer a ele.

"Quero falar com você."

Você precisava manter o controle e deixar o sentimentalismo de lado. Aquele era um assunto sério e que o estava incomodando demais para ser abstraído por um simples sorriso de Ruki. O vocalista mesmo parecia cooperar, saindo do camarim logo atrás de você, sem questionar.

"Por que fez aquilo?"

A pergunta saiu logo que você fechou a porta, deixando ambos seguros dentro do pequeno depósito.

Ruki piscou algumas vezes, parecendo não assimilar a pergunta com nenhum de seus atos anteriores. "Aquilo o quê?"

E por um momento lhe passou pela cabeça agredir o menor para descontar toda a sua frustração. Ele estava fazendo aquele joguinho de desentendido para lhe tirar do sério. Era tão típico dele como a sua falta de paciência para embromação.

"Meter a mão na bunda de Aoi. Ou vai me dizer que não sabe o que foi isso, também?"

Os lábios de Ruki fizeram um 'oh' mudo e logo depois se curvaram em um pequeno sorriso. Pequeno e maldoso.

"Tecnicamente eu não 'meti a mão na bunda do Aoi'. Até porque nas atuais circunstâncias isso não teria sido possível," e você sentia o sangue ferver de raiva com a detalhada explicação de Ruki, mas ele parecia ignorar por completo seu olhar, "E sabe... Prefiro mil vezes meter a mão na _sua_ bunda."

"Maldito." Você disse entre dentes, o encarando da mesma forma fixa que ele te olhava, quando sentiu as mãos pequenas apertarem sua bunda com força.

"Sou. Sou um maldito cretino e pervertido. E que você ama. E ama foder toda noite. Não é?"

Definitivamente, Ruki sabia se safar de todas as situações de risco que ele mesmo se metia. E fazia você perder o controle de uma forma que chegava a suprimir sua raiva mesmo tendo todas as razões para senti-la.

Foi exatamente como naquela ocasião, sua mente enevoava-se cada vez que os lábios dele deslizavam por seu membro e você nem conseguia se lembrar como tinha chegado ali ou o que estava falando – brigando, na verdade – com ele.

Aqueles lábios eram tão imorais e a visão de Ruki ajoelhado a sua frente era tão perversa que chegava a ser impossível pensar em outra coisa que não fosse nas sensações que o conjunto lhe oferecia.

Você apertou os dedos na mesa em que se apoiava e sentiu as pernas fraquejarem com mais intensidade dessa vez, o corpo relaxando contra a madeira enquanto Ruki levantava, lambendo os lábios inchados e úmidos de saliva e sêmen.

"Odeio você."

Foi a única frase que seu cérebro conseguiu processar no curto espaço de tempo pós-orgasmo, porque seu corpo ainda tinha uma leve lembrança da sensação.

"Eu também odeio você." Ele respondeu com um sorriso largo, fechando sua calça e arrumando suas roupas. "Já acabamos?"

"Não, nós _não_ acabamos."

"Oh, é uma pena, pois temos um show para terminar." Ele virou sem esperar sua resposta e abriu a porta. "Podemos encerrar o assunto no hotel."

Você realmente não queria adiar aquilo. Mas estranhamente o tom com que ele disse aquelas palavras, deixava tanta coisa subentendida que fazia sua raiva voltar e aumentar gradativamente.

"Ruki. Me chupar _não_ resolve o problema. E _não_ estou disposto a encerrar o assunto com sexo. Ainda não te desculpei pelo que você fez naquele palco."

"Você não precisa me desculpar prá isso. É só ficar deitado na cama e duro. O resto, eu faço por conta própria."


End file.
